La infalible guía de Shuchan para la seducción
by Lucca TM
Summary: Conoce los secretos amorosos del vocalista de Bad Luck. ¡Kumagoro lo recomienda!


La seducción es un arte antiguo y misterioso, y he aquí que en esta ocasión tenemos la oportunidad de escuchar al gran experto, Shindo Shuichi y sus experiencias.

Principio 1: Siempre se tu mismo

-¡YUKI¿Te gusta mi nuevo pijama de patitos? -preguntó Shuichi modelando la mencionada prenda desde el marco de la puerta de forma 'provocativa'.

-No -fue la escueta respuesta del escritor antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿PERO POR QUEEEE¡¡Sakuma-san me ayudo a escogerla¡¡Yukiiii !

Principio 2: Un poco de romance no hace daño

Las velas estaban encendidas sobre la mesa puesta. Había una botella de vino enfriándose y la cena estaba lista. Emocionado, Shu-chan bailo por la habitación prendiendo algunas velas y poniendo la selección de música romántica que Hiro le habia prestado.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y se apresuro a apagar las luces para recibir al visitante con un enorme abrazo en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

-¿Shindo-san? Etto... ¿Que hace...? -preguntó una voz suave.

Shu-chan se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando al presidente de NG Records.

-¡WAAAA! -grito separándose rápidamente, para luego encender la luz.

-Disculpe por err... las inconveniencias -dijo Tohma con su habitual tono educado- Pero Eiri-san me mando por unos papeles, aun no acaban las discusiones sobre la publicación de su siguiente libro.

-Oh... ¿Entonces, llegara tarde hoy?

-Me temo que si -respondió- Ah, aquí están -noto la carpeta en la mesa cerca de la puerta y se los llevo despidiéndose de manera tranquila.

Shu-chan soltó el llanto, y cuando estaba a punto de tirar todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, respiró hondo. Tenia que ser maduro, tenia que entender, tenía que calmarse.

Devoró ambas cenas ferosmente y se acabo la botella de vino en tres tragos.

Cuando Yuki regreso al departamento, alrededor de la una de la mañana, encontró a Shuichi tirado en un sillón, pálido, verde y lanzando quejidos como un moribundo.

-Baka¿Que haces?

-Es... -no podía hablar mucho- yo... preparar... cena...

Yuki se asomo a la mesa.

-¿Usaste el cangrejo en lata que tenia en la alacena?

Como el pelirosa no podía contestar de lo mal que se sentía solo asintió.

-Esa lata tenia ahí, casi cinco años, BAKA.

Principio 3: La comunicación es lo más importante

-Yuki¿Me quieres?

-No.

-¿Nada de nada?

-No

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-Largo de aquí -dijo echándolo de su estudio.

-¿Eso es un si?

-No. Largo.

-Por que yo si te quiero, Yuki -dijo aferrándose a su brazo mientras lo estaba empujando a la salida de su estudio- ¡MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!

Principio 4: No temas a las medidas extremas

Shu-chan se acerco sigilosamente a la sala, donde Yuki se había servido una copa, y estaba medio dormido. De su bolsillo saco un frasco que tenia una etiqueta de "Agua 'Ven a mi': Afrodisíaco".

Para no arriesgarse a que el sabor lo delatara, vació el contenido del frasco entero en la botella que estaba a un lado. Luego corrió al pasillo de las habitaciones para observar escondido.

-¡Onii-chan! -gritó una voz de repente. Se escucho un ruido en la puerta principal.

Tatsuha apareció en la sala, con un aspecto bastante arreglado.

-Ah, vaya... parece que se quedo dormido... -dijo mirando a su hermano mayor- Mmm esta debe ser la botella de bodka que me prometió para mi cita con Sakuma-san. Parece que no soporto la tentación de tomar una copa.

Guardo la botella debajo de su abrigo.

-Bueno, supongo que de todas manera servirá -y se marchó.

Shuichi se derrumbó en la pared.

-¡WAAAA ¿POR QUE A MI!

Principio 5: Jamás te rindas

Shuichi tomó el cubo de agua helada y vació su contenido sobre su cabeza, dejándolo completamente empapado. No podía hacer otra cosa, estaba cansando, decepcionado.

Quizás debería aceptar que Yuki era simplemente Yuki.

El escritor estaba sentado en la sala con el control remoto en mano, viendo la televisión.

Shuichi tomo asiento en el sillón de a lado, y guardo silencio, mirando el aburrido programa de variedades que pasaban los domingos a esa hora de la noche.

-Ah, que horrible programación -se quejó Yuki- ni siquiera hay una buena película.

El rubio apagó la televisión de repente, algo fastidiado. La sala estaba a oscuras, y la luz de la televisión, que era lo único que los iluminaba se había ido.

-¿Sabes...? -susurro el escritor acercándosele- Me siento... un poco aburrido.

-¿Eh¿Yuki...?

De alguna manera extraña, dos minutos después se encontraba recostado en el sillón con sus mejillas y labios ardiendo, catorce minutos después, estaba desnudo en la cama, dos horas y media después, estaba acurrucado junto a un calido pecho que se movía con la respiración de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

No hay guías, no hay reglas. Las cosas pasan cuando y como deben pasar.

-Fin-

NOTAS.- Al parecer me esta entrando una racha cómica últimamente. Bueno, debo compensar tanto drama con algo¿NE? Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, etc. a mi cuenta de Yahoo se murió. 


End file.
